The present invention relates to a wheeled vehicle, and in particular to a two-wheeled amusement vehicle wherein the frame for receiving the occupant is located within the confines of relatively large, coaxial spaced wheels.
Vehicles an the general (FIGS. with which the present invention is concerned have been known but heretofore have had certain defects in respect of the cost of manufacture, maneuverability, and the like.
The present invention has, as a primary object, the provision of a two-wheeled vehicle of the nature referred to in which problems that have been encountered in connection with similar vehicles according to the prior art have been eliminated and in which the vehicle can be constructed relatively simply and at a relatively low cost.